Baltimore
Baltimore is the largest independent city in the United States of America and the largest city and cultural center of the US state of Maryland. The city is located in central Maryland along the tidal portion of the Patapsco River, an arm of the Chesapeake Bay. Baltimore is sometimes referred to as Baltimore City in order to distinguish it from surrounding Baltimore County. Founded in 1729, Baltimore is the largest U.S. seaport in the Mid-Atlantic and is situated closer to major Midwestern markets than any other major seaport on the East Coast. Baltimore's Inner Harbor was once the second leading port of entry for immigrants to the United States and a major manufacturing center. After a decline in manufacturing, like most other major American coastal cities, Baltimore shifted to a service-oriented economy. The city is home to the National Aquarium, the Maryland Science Center, Harborplace, the Baltimore Orioles and the Baltimore Ravens. Arenas *Royal Farms Arena *Du Burns Arena Events *WWF House Show - January 5, 1985. *WWF House Show - February 2, 1985. *WWF Superstars of Wrestling - September 27, 1986. *WWF Superstars of Wrestling - October 4, 1986. *WWF Superstars of Wrestling - October 11, 1986. *The Great American Bash 1988 - July 10, 1988. *Saturday Night's Main Event XVII - October 25, 1988. *WWF Superstars of Wrestling - November 12, 1988. *WWF Superstars of Wrestling - November 19, 1988. *WWF Superstars of Wrestling - November 26, 1988. *The Great American Bash 1989 - July 23, 1989. *The Great American Bash 1990 - July 7, 1990. *The Great American Bash 1991 - July 14, 1991. *King of the Ring 1994 - June 19, 1994. *SuperBrawl V - February 19, 1995. *The Great American Bash 1996 - June 16, 1996. *Nitro - May 12, 1997. *RAW - May 11, 1998. *The Great American Bash 1998 - June 14, 1998. *RAW - November 30, 1998. *Heat - December 6, 1998. *The Great American Bash 1999 - June 13, 1999. *Smackdown - November 11, 1999. *Nitro - December 20, 1999. *Smackdown - January 27, 2000. *Heat - January 30, 2000. *RAW - May 1, 2000. *The Great American Bash 2000 - June 11, 2000. *Smackdown - October 5, 2000. *Heat - October 8, 2000. *Nitro - January 29, 2001. *Thunder - January 31, 2001. *Smackdown - June 14, 2001. *Heat - June 17, 2001. *August 5, 2002 Monday Night RAW results - August 5, 2002. *Smackdown - May 15, 2003. *No Mercy 2003 - October 19, 2003. *RAW - November 29, 2004. *Heat - December 5, 2004. *No Way Out 2006 - February 19, 2006. *Heat - February 19, 2006. *RAW - November 20, 2006. *ECW - May 15, 2007. *Backlash 2008 - April 27, 2008. *ECW - December 16, 2008. *Smackdown - December 19, 2008. *Smackdown - July 31, 2009. *RAW - November 30, 2009. *Superstars - December 3, 2009. *Extreme Rules 2010 - April 25, 2010. *NXT - September 7, 2010. *Superstars - September 9, 2010. *Smackdown - September 10, 2010. *CHIKARA Eye To Eye - September, 2010. *RAW - June 20, 2011. *TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2011 - December 18, 2011. *Superstars - June 21, 2012. *Smackdown - June 22, 2012. *RAW - July 8, 2013. *RAW - January 6, 2014. *RAW - April 21, 2014. *RAW - September 8, 2014. *Superstars - September 11, 2014. Promotions *Real Championship Wrestling Wrestlers *Andrew Ryker *Angela *Ashley Nicely *Axl Rotten *Dan McDevitt *Derek Frazier *Devon Monroe *Erin Bray *Hack Meyers *Herb Gerwig *Ian Rotten *James Dudley *Jessie Kaye *John Chrystal *Joseph Magliano *Kindred *Kylie Pierce *Pamela Paulshock *Ruckus *Stacy Keibler *Tyler Hilton External Links * Category:American towns